Chikungunya virus (CHIKV), a mosquito-borne alphavirus in the family Togaviridae, was first isolated in Tanzania in 1952. Infection by this virus causes human disease that is characterized by rash, high fever and, its hallmark feature, severe arthritis that can persist for years. Chikungunya virus (CHIKV) has infected millions of people in Africa, Europe, and Asia since its re-emergence in Kenya in 2004. The evolution and spread of the virus into new geographic areas, and the disease severity present a serious public health in the absence of a vaccines or anti-viral therapies. Therefore, the development of anti-viral therapies for CHIKV and vaccine development remains a high priority. Phylogenetic analysis of CHIKV showed that there are three genotypes: Asian, East/Central/South African and West African. The Asian and East/Central/South African genotypes are most similar, whereas the West African strains are more divergent. Therapeutic and/or prophylactic methods for treating or preventing Chikungunya viral disease are urgently required.